thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Cold and Lonely Days
Cold and Lonely Days is a blog written by The Somnambulist about a very lonely twelve year old girl named Megan who is trying to contact The Cold Boy. It can be read here. Plot Synopsis Arc 1 Megan starts the blog to convince The Cold Boy to come play with her so she won't be lonely anymore. She claims that she created the blog with the help of her older brother's "ghost", the person who told her about the Cold Boy. He used to read Fearblogs before he died and was allegedly taken by an "angel". She is currently living with foster parents after her mother was sent to an insane asylum and her father signed up for the military. A few days later The Cold Boy enters her room and he kills her foster parents. Megan is too young to realize the ramifications so she starts making excuses for the Cold Boy's actions. She starts following The Cold Boy wherever he goes and he kills the family of a girl, named Karin, who bullied her for believing in him. The Cold Boy eventually asks Megan if she wants to be his friend and she accepts immediately. The Cold Boy plans to escort her to The Winter Court, but Megan gets separated from him when she accidentally lets go of his hand. Megan gets lost in a random city because of this and she begs for the Cold Boy to save her. She is almost killed by a group of Timberwolves but is saved by her brother's ghost. The Cold Boy finds them and he has a brief discussion with the "ghost" before he brings Megan to the Winter Court to be transformed into a Child of the Cold. Megan is then sent back to her old home once the transformation is complete. Although she almost dies when the house is set on fire, Megan is ultimately saved by Karin's older sister. Arc 2 Karin's sister takes Megan as her hostage and tells her that she is going to use her to lure The Cold Boy and The Angel into a trap. While Karin is away a mysterious man wearing a mask shaped like a chef's hat nicknamed The Muffin Man visits Megan. He gives her a body bag with a corpse that resembles Megan's real brother and vanishes shortly afterwards. The Muffin Man reappears as Karin's sister inspects the body and violently murders her. Another mysterious man enters the house and escorts Megan away while The Muffin Man is busy. As they drive away the man reveals that The Cold Boy and The Archangel want to kill her. When she asks why the Cold Boy would transform her into one of his servants if he wants her dead, the man tells her that it was part of a deal the Cold Boy made with her brother. The Archangel manifests in the car before she can learn more and he destroys the car. Megan's brother's "ghost" drags her to safety and disappears as she falls unconscious. When she wakes up she discovers that the Muffin Man has taken her to see The Nightlanders, who want to know where the being she calls brother is. They let her go when she says she doesn't know where he is. Arc 3 Megan eventually enters an establishment named O'Briens, a dive bar run by servants of the Fears. She watches in cold detachment as a Proxy kills a group of runners, which sparks his interest in her. She freezes his face when he attempts to kill her and a group of timberwolves realize she's the one their master wants dead. The Muffin Man enters as they are about to attack Megan and defeats The Timberwolves in the bar. With nowhere else to go and no clear destination in mind, Megan decides to follow The Muffin Man. As they wander aimlessly, The Muffin Man reveals that he is a former runner who made deal a with The Fears that spared him in exchange for serving them. Since none of them wanted him as a specific servant they decided to make him mercenary of sorts, working for whichever Fear needed to employ him for a particular mission. His current mission is to protect Megan, whom he has become very protective of due to the fact that she reminds him of his sister, and to find The Shadow of Anarchy (the being Megan thought was her brother's "ghost"). In order to lure The Shadow of Anarchy out of hiding, the Muffin Man sets up a fake trade in which he offers Megan to a group of Timberwolves. The plan fails and the Timberwolves start shooting her. The Muffin Man does his best to defend her as The Shadow of Anarchy arrives to save Megan. It abandons her afterwards and she eventually stumbles upon a shadowy counterpart of The Heart of Winter. She starts hearing the voices of The Shadow of Anarchy and the Muffin Man having a cryptic conversation involving the Shadow using Megan to hide from the Nightlanders. A bright light starts to shine over The Heart of Winter, causing it to crumble. Just as the tower is about to collapse, Megan finally realizes that the Muffin Man was her real brother and the two embrace. Finale The final post reveals that Megan is experiencing delusions in which she repeats certain events from her life inside her head and that the events described in the story actually took place several years ago. In reality, Megan is a 43 year old mental patient whose hallucinations are caused by a rogue Nightlander that is hiding in her mind to avoid capture. She is currently being monitored by the Fear Information Agency and the doctor overseeing Megan's care suggests that the FIA tracks down the Muffin Man for more information. Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:The Cold Boy Category:The Amalgam Saga Category:The Somniverse Category:2012 Blogs